


The Prince's Pet

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Face Slapping, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: It's been too long since the last time Prompto and Noctis got any alone time, and they're going to make the most of it.





	The Prince's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> No beta
> 
> Fill for Kinktober Day 1: Deepthroating

Clothes fall to the floor in a messy rush, both impatient. It's been too long since the last time they were able to be alone. A soft tearing sound goes ignored, a problem for later, as lips press against skin. Prompto pushes Noctis back on the bed, winking at him, then drops to his knees between Noctis' thighs, pressing soft little kisses to his thighs before moving to kiss his erection, sighing softly. It's been too long, he thinks, since the last time he got his prince to himself. 

He reaches up, stroking Noctis slowly as he peppers kisses down the length. “Gods, Noctis, don't ever do that to me again, don't ever make me wait this long again,” he says, taking his cock into his mouth finally. Prompto slides his head down as far as he can go, then pulls back before slowly sliding down again, wondering how long he'll get to tease Noctis like this this time. He can't imagine it'll last long, they're both too pent up, but he really loves making Noctis lose all control. 

It's not too much longer that he feels Noctis' fingers in his hair, yanking his head up. He groans at the feeling, loving how it feels to have his hair tugged. Noctis looks down at him. “Have you been touching yourself, Prompto?” he asks, voice stern. He's gotten into his dominant head space, which Prompto loves so much. Prompto shakes his head, eyes closing at the pain. “Excuse me? I don't think that was a proper answer,” he growls, pulling his head back until Prompto is whimpering with the feeling. 

“No, your majesty. I'm still wearing the gift you gave me.” Prompto's eyes are squeezed tightly shut, but he is clearly enjoying the feeling. The pressure lets up moments after, but he leaves his head in that position, knowing better than to move too much when Noctis poses him. He's sure he's in for some kind of treat, because he's been such a good boy. 

“Good, what a good boy. After I come, maybe I'll let you,” Noctis says, pulling him closer with a much gentler hand. “Open your mouth. Open wide, baby.” He loves when Prompto follows his commands so easily. He doesn't like flashing his royal status, but in the bedroom with his lover is something completely different, and he can't believe how long it took them to incorporate it. He taps Prompto's lower lip with his cock, then slowly pushes into his willing mouth, pausing very briefly where Prompto will start to choke, then thrusts in quickly. 

Prompto's reaction is instant. He has to make himself not bite down, instead gripping the sheets on either side of Noctis' legs to try to fight his body's panicked response. He feels tears well into his eyes as he's deprived of oxygen for several seconds, taking a breath the instant Noctis pulls back far enough. He builds a rhythm, making sure to breath between each thrust. 

“Fuck, baby, your throat is the best,” Noctis mutters, then thrusts in hard, loving how it feels when Prompto gags around him. He speeds up, clutching the hair on the back of Prompto's head tightly, no doubt tugging out strands. He lets out quiet moans, using Prompto for his own pleasure, seeming to not even care if his boyfriend is enjoying this, though he'd stop in an instant if Prompto flashed the non verbal safe word. “My little whore, on his knees for his prince. Used and abused, all for me. If anyone else saw you like this, I'd have to punish you.” He grins as Prompto's throat tightens around him again, then slowly pulls out, watching the pre come and spit stretch from his lips and break. It's such a beautiful look on his pet. 

“Well? Clean me off, slave,” he snaps, slapping Prompto across the face when he doesn't move fast enough. Prompto outright moans at that, then moves to clean Noctis' cock, lips trembling as he licks him clean. Noctis loves how it feels, especially since he knows it's all for naught. He waits for Prompto finish cleaning him, then grips his hair and thrusts back in. He doesn't give him time to adjust again, just starts to brutally fuck his face. 

Prompto's jaw goes slack, not wanting to accidentally bite down and hurt him. He opens his eyes, looking up at Noctis from his place between his thighs. His cheeks are streaked with tears, and they flow faster as he's suddenly shoved down hard, nose touching Noctis' skin, and is held there. He can't breath, but he decides he doesn't care when Noctis releases down his throat. 

This time, he doesn't wait before cleaning up his softening cock, not wanting to be punished again. “Thank you, your majesty,” he whispers, voice raw from being well fucked. Noctis smirks, gently pushing the hair from his forehead. 

“You're welcome, my most loyal subject. Since you've been so good for me, maybe I'll give you a reward. Lay on your back on the bed, legs spread and eyes closed.” Noctis' voice is commanding, and Prompto finds himself moving without even thinking about it. He does as Noctis says, more than happy to follow his prince's orders. Noctis' hands on his thighs are a surprise, but all he does is suck in a sharp breath at the feeling, then deft fingers are releasing the latch on the chastity device. 

It's a painful sort of relief to be free, and his next noise is almost pathetic as Noctis' hand then wraps around his dick. It's painful, as he's a little sore, but he just forces himself to relax. It's been a long time since he last came, and he's not giving up this treat because of a little soreness. The pop of the lube cap has him reaching full hardness, and he loves the feeling of Noctis rubbing his entrance with slippery fingers. 

Three pressing in at once stretches him painfully, and he loves it. “Thank you, your majesty,” he gasps out, having to hold himself back from pressing down against the intrusion. Right now, he wants nothing more than for Noctis to be inside of him, even without the fingering first. His fingers curl into the sheets as Noctis pushes against his sweet spot, making his toes curl. Prompto works hard to keep his eyes shut, but he'd like if Noctis permitted him to look down at him. It's so much hotter that way. 

He groans when Noctis pulls his hands away completely, feeling even more desperate now that he's had a small taste. Prompto hears the sound of the lube again, body trembling with anticipation. It's not long before Noctis' cock is buried completely in him, ripping a moan from his lips. “Thank you, your majesty!” he forces himself to say, knowing Noctis wants him to say it, even if his brain is short circuiting. 

Noctis smirks down at him. “Of course, my darling little slave. You've been so good for me tonight, I'm going to let you come if you keep it up,” he says, leaning over him as he fucks hard and deep. He presses his lips to Prompto's, tasting himself there, but not caring. He moves down, sinking his teeth into his shoulder. “Filthy slut, probably would have let anyone fuck you at this point, you're so desperate. Would you like that, Prompto, would you like to be given to someone else? Would you like to feel them on top of you, fucking you, ignoring your pleasure and using you instead?” he whispers the questions, voice low. He bites Prompto's earlobe. He groans as Prompto gets tight, loving how dirty talk turns Prompto on. 

“No, your majesty, I'm all yours forever. I can't come without you, without your dick,” Prompto responds, voice breathless. This spurs Noctis on, causing him to thrust harder and faster into his boyfriend. He grabs Prompto's hair, tugging his head back to kiss his neck.

“Keep your eyes shut, whore,” he growls when he sees his lids flutter. Noctis marks the skin of his neck and chest, keeping the tight grip on his hair. He knows Prompto can come just from his ass being used, and he's going to make that happen today. It doesn't take very long, Prompto's release being announced by a loud, pleasured cry. He fucks Prompto through his orgasm, then afterwards, chasing his own orgasm now. 

When he comes inside Prompto, he collapses onto his limp body, face pressing into his neck. “End scene, baby,” Noctis mumbles, too tired to keep going. He stays on top of and inside him for several minutes, not wanting to move, but doing so when Prompto whines at him. 

“Do you want the cage back on?” he asks, then tosses it aside at Prompto's rejection. He knows there's only so long a guy like Prompto can wear one before going crazy. He curls up against his boyfriend's side, pulling him close. He presses little kisses all over his neck and face, whispering little compliments with each one. “I love you,” he whispers. 

“I love you too,” Prompto mumbles back, already drifting to sleep. 

Noctis curls around him before going to sleep as well.


End file.
